Feeling Alive
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: From beneath the blood and the spit and the dirt, his unearthly blue eyes glare up at me. Is this end? ...or the begining? Do you want a continuation?


_REVIEW, PLEASE, MOTHAAA FUCKAA! :)_

_Sorry about mistakes! This is un Beta'd._

Large grey clouds roll out endlessly before my balcony window.

Ohh good god – what a massive pile of heinous wank.

_Las Noches_ is ridiculous. The weather is always so gloomy and so dark. No wonder everyone here is so angry and frustrated. Lack of sunshine, that's the problem.

Life in _Las Noches_ is not what you might first think. It is very isolated and very cold; I don't suppose Aizen bothers with heating. It'd cost a bomb. But yeah, it's pretty lonely. I guess that's why we all have _fraccions_. They exist to keep us company. Maybe it's why we even have 10 _Espada_, so at least we see someone once in a while.

It's not lonely for everyone though.

Sometime I just sit in my room and listen.

I can hear the hum of thousands of bodies miles below me in the basement of _Las Noches_. Ohh yes, everything you see above ground, extents just as far below. This place is huge. Bigger then _Soul Society, _even. The _Arrancar_ and other being I can hear below me are all very busy and all talk very loudly. It appears they enjoy themselves.

But for the higher ups, like me, I spend most of the time alone in my room or in my training facilities.

My _fraccion_ annoy me so they stay away from me, which is easy enough, given the size of _Las Noches_. It's easy to avoid people here. Even when Aizen or Gin come to see me they usually send someone to search for me first. This can take hours because my room, or _rooms_, are so large and so vast.

I usually pass the time by sitting in a chair, or going for a little walk. I don't read; it bores me. I don't paint; colours hurt my eyes. I don't like noise particularly; it reminds me how alone I am.

The other _Espada_ seem to like the lives they lead, so maybe this solitude is something that I have decided. I keep to myself and no one bothers me.

This is a safe life.

It is better than fretting about how to make conversation with someone or how to be polite or how to make a joke or how to be angry. This way I don't have to bother with anyone but myself.

But the one day Aizen calls for a meeting; he introduces the new _Sexta Espada_.

"Alright bitches?" is the first thing he says.

He is rude to me and insults my appearance and attitude straight away when he doesn't even know who I am or the fact that I could break his spine with my forefinger if I wanted.

But why don't I want to?

He has very blue eyes.

This is the only reason I can think of.

Everything else about him is a negative, but his eyes are such a blue I have never seen before.

Its eerie.

The sky in _Las Noches_ is blue. It is a dark and dangerous blue and it feels like it is going to swallow you up and you'll be lost forever. No one would really care if this happened to me. Which is why the sky frightens me.

But his eyes... I don't know a word for them. They are lighter, brighter and I have never seen so much life and colour compressed into such a small space before. They remind me of everything from gentle streams that flow through glaciers to the small opening of sky you see straight after a storm has just obliterated the landscape. But there is also something sharper there. I look into his eyes and feel like I might be cut by them.

But yes.

This is the only reason I didn't snap him in two.

He follows me. Or rather we bump into each other a lot, which is absolutely absurd because he has his own rooms; what the bloody hell is he doing in mine?

I feel myself become irritated.

"What do you want?" I ask from my chair. He is stood on _my_ balcony, looking at _my_ view.

"Fight me." is all he says. It's all he _ever_ says.

"No. Leave." I refuse.

Then there is silence again.

My irritation gets the better of me.

"Leave, Grimmjow." I hiss.

"Fight me." He says again, his back still turned to me. His voice is toneless but his hands clench the handrail tightly.

I stand.

"Get out." My voice is dangerously quiet.

"No." His stubbornness is like a little child's. I'm surprised he hasn't stamped his foot.

I put my hand on my hilt and draw _Murciélago _from her green sheath; I let my strength wash over him. His knees buckle under it but he clings to the rail.

"Get out." I finish calmly. Surely now..?

But after a few moments, his balance returns and he turns to face me for the first time.

His grin is huge and splits his face in two. His eyes are furrowed in excitement and I can feel his chest rise and fall as he breaths, against the pressure of my _reiatsu_.

"Make me."

I have fallen into his trap.

I swing _Murciélago_ for his neck, my movements fast and fluid. This should shut him up. But he blocks me.

What? How can he do that?

Surely its just a one-off?

It is.

I as good as kill him and his blood and innards get all over my whitewash walls.

But he is still alive and manages to spit projectile phlegm into my eye from his position on the floor.

He looks venomous as they carry him away on a stretcher; his brow is furrowed deeply and he bares his broken teeth at me in a growl. From beneath the blood and spit and dirt, his unearthly blue eyes glare up at me.

I ignore the cold sweat on the back of my neck and the slight trembling of my knees. Nothing can shake me, I won't allow it. I _won't_.

I feel myself mourn for my old life; the silence and solitude and the selfish way of doing things.

Because that stupid blue eyed prick has just gone and messed with my head and made me remember something long forgotten.

...what it truly feels like to be _alive_.

Suddenly the composition of light changes and the gray view outside my window isn't so dull. The sky is a million different colours all mixed together in a blanket that stretches over the landscape; but at the same time each individual tone stands out to me and I see colours I didn't know existed.

And around the moon glows an eerie blue which remind me of cold glass and the metallic bite of a sword.

All the while I hear my heart thundering in my ears.

_!_

_The wheel is rolling now folks! This is a taster for a story that is going to come after I have finished Bert and Ernie! What do you think?_

_When I say taster I mean POV wise as I usually just do Ichigo, but now I want to expand and maybe do Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. Yeahh, yeahh, shut up! Its a big deal for me, ok? ;) The life of a socially retarded MENSEX lover is a difficult and dangerous path!_

_Hmm, although I like Ulquiorra's thought pattern here... What could I do with it? ;D I already have plans but care to share your fantasies with me?_


End file.
